topmodelonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model Online (Cycle 5)
Top Model Online Cycle 5: Asian Invasion is the fifth season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For this cycle, the requirement is being a female model from past America’s Next Top Model (ANTM) cycles and Asia's Next Top Model (AsNTM) cycles and the same as last cycle, winners of their respective cycles are allowed to join the competition. The models were divided into two equal groups, namely: Team America and Team Asia. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear, will be the face of Top Model Online's cosmetics line, Cosmo, and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Jessica Amornkuldilok and her user, John Ace Red. This also marks as the second winning of John Ace Red in the show. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girl Who Starts the Fight Original Airdate: June 24, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Jodilly Pendre *'Bottom Two: Krista White & Tawan Kedkong *'''Eliminated: '''Krista White & Tawan Kedkong '''Episode 2: The Girl Who Expresses Herself Original Airdate: June 26, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Sheena Liam *'Bottom Two: Ayu Gani & Laura Kirkpatrick *'''Eliminated: '''Laura Kirkpatrick '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Gets Crowned Original Airdate: June 28, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Jessica Amornkuldilok *'Bottom Two: Angelea Preston & Sophie Sumner *'''Eliminated: '''Sophie Sumner '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Stands Out of Crowd Original Airdate: June 30, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Jodilly Pendre *'Bottom Two: Jaslene Gonzalez & McKey Sullivan *'''Eliminated: '''Jaslene Gonzalez '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Becomes Stunned Original Airdate: July 2, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Jessica Amornkuldilok *'Bottom Two: Angelea Preston & McKey Sullivan *'''Eliminated: '''Angelea Preston & McKey Sullivan '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Is Left for America Original Airdate: July 4, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Shikin Gomez *'Bottom Two: Jessica Amornkuldilok & Sheena Liam *'Eliminated: '''None *'Saved: 'Sheena Liam *'Quit: '''Nicole Fox '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Raises Her Confidence Original Airdate: July 6, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Shikin Gomez *'Bottom Two: Danielle Evans & Sang-In Kim *'''Eliminated: '''Danielle Evans '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Walks Down the Aisle Original Airdate: July 8, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Jessica Amornkuldilok *'Bottom Two: Sang-In Kim & Sheena Liam *'''Eliminated: '''Sang-In Kim '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Goes Wild and Crazy Original Airdate: July 10, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Shikin Gomez *'Bottom Two: Jodilly Pendre & Monika Sta. Maria *'''Eliminated: '''Monika Sta. Maria '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Begins to Show Off Original Airdate: July 12, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Ayu Gani *'Bottom Two: Jodilly Pendre & Sheena Liam *'''Eliminated: '''Jodilly Pendre '''Episode 11: The Girls Who Own the Final Spots Original Airdate: July 14, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Ayu Gani *'Bottom Two: Sheena Liam & Shikin Gomez *'''Eliminated: '''Sheena Liam '''Episode 12: '' ''And the Top Model Online is... Original Airdate: July 16, 2017 *'Top Model Online: ' Jessica Amornkuldilok *'Runner-up: ' Ayu Gani *'Eliminated: ' Shikin Gomez Summaries Call-out order Scoring chart Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: '''Culture Clash *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: Facial Expression *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: '''Hair Commercial *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: 'Group Shot *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: 'In-Motion *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: 'Couple Shot *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'Couture Gowns *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: 'Paparazzi *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: 'Animalistic *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: 'Musical Genre *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: 'Natural Beauty *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: B/W Shot for Major Wear Campaign / Best H2T Shot for Haute Cover Category:Cycles